residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Februar
"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch two cups of water. Then Jack fell down and almost broke his skull and Jill came tumbling after. Came tumbling after, huh? Right, Jill?" -Jack Februar, after meeting Jill Valentine for the first time after their years in childhood. Jack Februar is an elite of the Umbrella Special Forces and a childhood friend of Jill Valentine. Not much is known about him, but he will be an anti-hero in a upcoming unnamed fanon. A rival of Hunk and the opposite of him, Jack always cared for his comrades. He never leaves them and always believe that the mission will wait. Childhood Friend of Jill When Jack Februar was a child, he used to be a playful friend of Jill. Everyday, they would run to the hills and play sports like football or baseball. But as they grew older Jack and Jill will soon part their ways to their own goals. They will never see each other for many years. One of the Best of the Umbrella Special Forces For reasons unknown, Jack join the Umbrella and became one of the highest-ranking soldiers. His skills are only bested by his rival HUNK. When Jack was sent to his first mission, he lost the unnamed sample just to get the injured HUNK from danger, who pleas to Jack to take the sample without him. The mission was a failure and Jack was demoted. But in a few years, he will rise up the rank. Raccoon Incident Although, Jack was never involved in the Raccoon Incident but he heard that HUNK, the last survivor of Alpha team, successfully got the t-virus sample from Birkin. Jack knew Umbrella is responsible for the deaths of thousands of people in Raccoon City and decided to expose the Umbrella to the rest of the world. But due to his popularity with his comrades, and remembering that one of the Umbrella scientists was brutally killed before reaching the U.S. government, it is too risky for Jack. An Old Friend Before retiring from Umbrellat Jack was given a final mission from Wesker himself. His objective it to retrieve an important chemical sample called the P50, an upgraded substance of the P30, from terrorists who threaten to build an army of controlled super soldiers. If they finally succeed on how to work on the P50, the United States will send the BSSA to not just take the terrorists down, but the Umbrella Although, Jack does not trust Wesker and the Umbrella, he accepted and was sent to an unknown location in South Africa. As Jack landed on his objective location he finds no resistance. He questions Wesker via radio if this is some sort a trick. Wesker replied that the Terrorists somehow know Jack is coming, so they hid somewhere to ambush him. Wesker said to Jack to be cautious, but Jack was suspicious. Jack then entered an underground base. But again, he finds no terrorists confronting him. Jack tries to contact Wesker to question him again, but the radio is silent. Jack became more suspicious. After searching from room to room, Jack finally found the P50. He realizes there is no trap anywhere, again becoming even more suspicious. When Jack grab the P50, he realizes that the P50 is fake. Then the door is locked. Jack aimed his gun. A woman from the shadows is standing in front of Jack. Jack yelled at her to know who she is. The woman, walking from the shadows, is somehow very similar Jack remembered long time ago. To his horror, the woman is revealed to be the one and only Jill. Jill Valentine, who is in her battlesuit and is blonde.